In a drug delivery device, often, a bung within a cartridge containing a plurality of doses of a drug is displaced by a piston rod. Thereby, a dose of the drug is expelled from the cartridge.
A drug delivery device is described in document EP 1 923 083 A1, for example.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an assembly facilitating provision of an improved drug delivery device, for example a device with increased safety and/or comfort for the user. Furthermore, an improved drug delivery device should be provided.
This object may be achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and refinements are subject matter of the dependent claims.